dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Merge Entity (3.5e Epic Spell)
To Develop: 720,000 gp, 15 days, 28,000 XP. Seed: ''Transform'' (DC 21), ''Fortify'' (DC 27). Factors: Change a creature of one type into another type (DC 5), Change the target into someone specific (DC 25), Make the effect permanent (DC x5); Mitigating factors: Burn 5,000 XP (-50 DC), 3 additional casters contributing one 9th-level spell slot (-51 DC), Providing helpless target creature (-222 DC). In the magic circle, 10 meters in diameter, there is two smaller circles, called Receiver and the Source. In the Receiver circle must stand the creature/person that will gain all benefits, and in the Source Circle must be a creature from which Receiver will steal everything. Source Creature must be rendered helpless, but not dead. Receiver must be the main caster. Additional casters must be right outside the circle in equal distances from each other. All casters must succeed at Spellcraft DC 30, or spell will fail. After chanting is done, Receiver will gain all the creature's higher physical Ability Scores (Str, Dex, Con), all spell-like abilities, extraordinary and supernatural characteristics, most of its life essence (XP as Racial Expert Class levels), as well as all knowledge, skills, feats and talents. Receiver will not gain mental Ability Scores of the Source Creature. This spell does not affect Level Adjustment and racial template. Source Creature dies and look like dessicated mummy. Levels granted by this method does not grant additional feats, ability scores or skill ranks one get by leveling normally. Sorce creature cannot have any Divine Ranks, as Divinity itself is enough of a protection from the effects of this spell in itself. If the Source Creature is an abberation, success rate of this spell is reduced by 50%. If the Source Creature is an outsider, reduce success rate by the creature's HD. Sucess rate to merge with a generic Succubus(6 HD) will be ~94%. If the Source Creature have more than one racial template, reduce spell's success rate by half for each additional template. For example if Source Creature is Demonic, Fey and Draconic(for some reason), spell's success rate will be only 25%. If the Source Creature has been the Receiver of this(or similar) spell previously, success rate of this spell is reduced by 25%. Receiver will inherit 1-3 non-functional visual characteristics of the Source Creature, such as skin/eye/hair color, height, horns, smell, etc. Also she will recieve all characterictics that directly corresponds to stolen abilities, such as wings for flight, claws as natural weapons, scaly skin for natural armor, etc. The more Source Creature is different in its form from the Receiver, the more deformities Receiver will get. Stealing aberration's abilities may result in Receiver looking like an abberation himself. Receiver may get benefits of such a spell safely only once, if performed second time, success rate is reduced by half. If Receiver have a higher stats, or already possess some of the Source Creature's abilities, they will not change. Any temporary effects will not be transfered. Failing to cast the spell will result in the Receiver's uncontrollable, crippling, possibly fatal, mutation, death of additional casters, and 12d12 damage to Source Creature. The changes are permanent, and resulted creature is the new natural state for the Receiver. It cannot be undone even with Miracle/Wish spell, and the Source Creature can be revived only by True Resurrection, Miracle or Wish spells, even then, revived will be a cripple. Variant Rule: If Receiver is Undead, undead Source Creature is allowed, but in this case, living creatures is not allowed. Material: Source Creature Example: Receiver: LVL 21 Human Sorcerer, with STR 12, DEX 13, CON 18, INT 14, WIS 15, CHA 25, No other abilities. Source: Leshay (as described in the source book) Possible Result: LVL 21 Human Sorcerer, LVL 30 Leshay Expert, with STR 21, DEX 45, CON 37, INT 14, WIS 15, CHA 25, Elf Traits, all of Leshay's spell-like abilities, Gaze, Leshay weapons, Immortality, Blind Fight, Blinding Speed, Cleave, Dodge, Expertise, Improved Critical (leShay weapon), Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Mobility, Polyglot, Power Attack, Quick Draw, Spell Stowaway (heal), Spring Attack, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (leShay weapon), Whirlwind Attack. Superior Two-Weapon Fighting. Whites of the eyes became black and ears changed form to that of Leshay. Revived Leshay: LVL 5 Leshay, with STR 12, DEX 13, CON 18, INT 33, WIS 10, CHA 10, Mortal, Elf Lifespan, with half of lifespan remaining. No memories, knowledge or other abilities. Knows one language and basic knowledge of a 10-year old child. ---- Category:3.5eCategory:UserCategory:Epic Spell